Angels Bleed
by Keladieea
Summary: I never thought of Draco Malfoy as an angel. Who in their right minds would? But I've discovered a flaw in the right-minder's theories ...he really is an angel.


Title: Angels Bleed

Author: Keladieea

Rated: PG-13

Summary: I never thought of Draco Malfoy as an angel. Who in their right mind would? There's only one problem with the right-minder's theory though…he really is an angel.

Author's Note:

**Angels Bleed**

****

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
with clouds between their knees_

**Prologue**

                It was a night I would never forget. I wouldn't be able to forget it even if I wanted too. There had been many battles between the death eaters and the order during the first month of the summer. I was fresh out of my fourth year, trying hard to tune out the news of my world. News that was telling me that the world I had known my entire life was falling and that this war was worse than the first sixteen years ago. I knew the moment I stepped out of King's Cross that my life would never be the same. I'm not naïve enough to believe that everything would be OK and that the war and the deaths would never come to my front. But they did, and I had cried for hours after learning that my best friend's parents had been murdered. What did the Creevey family ever do to Voldemort anyways? 

            Mum had promptly sat me down to explain the very night Colin owled me. She told me that it was the way Voldemort viewed life. Muggles and _Muggle lovers_ were not **worthy**. Of course I knew this; I had been abducted by the memory of this maniacal, muggle-hating beast before. I just couldn't understand why he would choose the Creevey family. And it was in this conversation with my mum that I realized how hurt and scared Colin and Dennis must've been. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I remembered that they had no other relatives, Colin had once told me only days after the death of his grandmother. It was then, despite Ron's protesting ("_But mum, that boy and his brother are such menaces!_"), that I asked Mum if Colin and Dennis could stay with us. Dear ole Mum, bless her sweet heart, immediately flooed for Dumbledore, telling him that the Weasley family was ready and willing to take in the orphaned Creevey boys. I believe that Dumbledore was quite pleased with this, and he told Mum that they would be sent to the Burrow in time for supper. I was ecstatic when Colin stepped through the door, soon followed by Dennis. It was wonderful.

            But all my memories after that night were not as happy. The following three weeks were filled with bloodshed and battles on grounds that were not of the Ministry's choosing. Dad, Bill, and Charlie began coming home with more and more cuts for Mum to heal to her best abilities. Hermione and I insisted on helping her in more then one occasion, but Mum is a strong believer in that crud of a law _No magic out of school. Utter rot to that I say. It's in these sorts of times that even mere __students need their wands handy._

            Maybe it was the fact that I had grown up around Fred and George that drove me to go to that battlefield one night. I was the twinkle in their eyes Fred once told me. They had no hopes for Ron ever being quite a prankster, but they told me that when I was born they knew I would grow to follow in their comical footsteps. So because of the mischievous attitude I had gained from the twins and the burning revenge in my stomach, I followed Mum and Dad one night. Mum had given the six of us (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin, Dennis and I) stern instructions on staying in. Once she left Colin and Dennis engaged in a game of wizard's chess and the trio disappeared into Ron's room. I had paid attention to the name of the place Mum and Dad had flooed to, and after grabbing my shabby black cloak I followed, I was sure that the other five wouldn't even know I was gone. 

            I was taken to a shabby shack, and once I was there a man with grizzled black hair took my arm.

            "It's a good thing the Ministry's recruited more of ye young folk. Merlin knows we need yer help." He talked the whole way to the door he led me to. 

            "Good luck!" He shouted, and with that I was shoved out the door and onto a battlefield.

            I hadn't known that Mum and Dad were going to a battle. I hadn't even known there was going to be a battle! And here I was, like a lost little child on a big mass of green grass with splatters of deep red and purple blood. I hadn't brought my wand, what was the use with that blasted underage law anyways? What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't defend myself, and when I turned to get back into the shack it wasn't there. 

            _Must've been a portal of some sort, I remember thinking._

            I also thought about how Hermione would find that quite fascinating, if I somehow found my way out of the bloody mess without getting killed.

            It was then that I saw a death eater raising his wand at my brother Bill, the killing curse on his red, bleeding lips. I remember rushing the black-cloaked monster, whose mask had been blown off during the fight. Right before my tiny body met the man's tall frame, I realized that I was tackling the infamous Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was clearly shell-shocked to see me, this little imp of a girl, attacking him with my bare hands. We hit the ground hard and with arms of steel Malfoy sent me flying head first over him. I felt the side of face smack against hard ground and then I was rolling. I could hear Bill's pained and panicked shouts for me as I realized that the ground beneath me was gone. Somehow I figured out that the battle was taking place on a cliff edge. And here I was, trying desperately to save the life of my eldest brother, falling towards icy, raving waves. In those last moments I made my peace with whoever it was that chose my after life. Of course I didn't die, or I wouldn't be here to tell my story.

            I opened my eyes and I saw a blonde head and a pair of bright, white wings. 

            _An angel, I thought._

            I was amazed to see that God had already sent an angel for me. I was still falling of course. Then that amazingly handsome angel had his toned, muscled arms around me and I knew that I wasn't going to die. He flew as if I was as light as a feather, and soon my feet were being set on sturdy ground. Even though the angel steadied me, I was soon on my knees breathing as if I had run a marathon. 

            I raised my head to see the angel had his back to me. His beautiful wings were closed on his back and he was shrugging on a long, black duster. And then he turned to face me. 

            One of my hands that I was using to balance myself on the ground flew to my mouth when I realized that Draco Malfoy had saved my life.

            "M-Malfoy?" I gasped out and promptly fell on my face.

            He gazed at me a little longer with those deep grey eyes of his, then he disapparated.

            I've owed my life to him since that fateful day only weeks ago. I'm in the carriage to Hogwart's now, and I'm not sure how I'm going to face him. 

            _How are you supposed to talk to an angel anyways?!_

**~*~ Like? I know, I know…what about my other story, A Black Requiem. Well, my plot wasn't even thought out for that, I was just writing away because I was bored. Then I realized that I just _didn't_ like it. So I took it down. Instead I'm posting this new story, and I'm already proud of it. Review please.**


End file.
